


Late Night Spirit

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Delthea visits the summoner's room late at night, eager to spend some quality time with them.
Relationships: Dyute | Delthea/Reader, Dyute | Delthea/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Late Night Spirit

It isn’t unusual to hear a knock on your door in the middle of the night. Occasionally, heroes would show up at your door at any point to ask questions, or even just to receive directions. It isn’t a common occurrence, thankfully, but has happened enough that you are used to it.

You work your way out of bed, rubbing your eyes awake while you waddle your way to the door in your nightwear.

Letting out a final yawn, you open the door, trying your best to ignore the light emitting from the outside. 

For a moment, you think no one is there, but you notice a slither of hair peeking out from the lower part of your vision. You tilt your head down and make eye contact with a certain mage, who is smiling at you suspiciously. 

“Delthea,” you greet her with a neutral tone, having a feeling she’s up to no good. “Do you know what time it is?”

You notice she’s wearing her own nightwear, and it’s one you suspect someone of her stature doesn’t usually wear. She’s covered up for the most part, thankfully. Her shoulders and legs are visible though, and it’s enough to make you think she’s actually wearing lingerie instead. 

If that were the only notable highlights, it wouldn’t be too much of a distraction, but there was something much more significant catching your eyes.

...whatever she was wearing, it was definitely too big for her in the chest department. Delthea’s breasts are on almost full display, threatening to spill out. A rich amount of cleavage draws your eyes in and you cannot help but be mesmerized. It’s not like Delthea is incredibly busty, but that’s definitely the part of her body that has developed the most. 

Part of you wants to criticize her for her outfit but you feel that’s not really your call to make, though you think that’s just justification for you to stare a little longer, perhaps in case she hadn’t noticed her wardrobe malfunction.

“I dunno,” she seems nonchalant in her answer. “I couldn’t sleep, so I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out.”

That answer seems very her. Delthea has always been a mischievous girl, but she can be caring at times. Unfortunately, she doesn’t seem to mind disturbing your sleep.

“No.” you quickly tell her, reaching out to close the door on her thanks to a sudden moment of clarity. Her eyes widen and she grabs your wrist, preventing you from doing so.

“Oh, c’moooon!” she draws out her words, flashing a pout your way. “I’m so bored!”

“Delthea, I need to sleep.” You try to convince her, but she’s having none of it. Her pout intensifies momentarily, but then she releases it, a slight grin forming on her face as a replacement.

“Well, I do too, so why not sleep together?” she says, her smile ever-growing as she ends her sentence with a wink. You’re stunned for a moment, prompting her to continue. “Whatcha say? Wanna cuddle up with your adorable little mage? I wouldn’t mind…”

Part of you wants to slam the door shut and pretend this conversation isn’t happening, but you begrudgingly admit to yourself that her offer is tempting.

Thanks to the Order of Heroes being so busy lately, there hasn’t been any opportunity to spend any time with a girl. Even if Delthea is on the smaller side, you don’t mind in the slightest if it means you can finally attend to some personal needs. Besides, you’ve definitely noticed she’s considerably more developed than other girls her size. Her chest is proof of that. As long as no one finds out, what’s the problem?

Delthea makes your decision for you, tip-toeing into your room while you’re in the middle of thinking, a feat easily made without you noticing due to her small height.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes.” she hums. You turn around in response to her voice, noticing her happily sitting on your bed. You sigh, closing the door and leaving the room in relative darkness, but you can still see decently enough.

“Fine, fine.” You give in. Even if you were heavily against her plan, you know she’d find a way to convince you. It is Delthea, after all. Besides, your imagination has convinced you that this is nothing but a good idea and you don’t see yourself changing your mind anytime soon.  
  
You return to your bed, turning over the cover so you can rest your head back on your pillow again. Before doing so, you reach underneath your bed to pick up a spare for Delthea to use, and she happily giggles when receiving it.

It’s a little difficult to see her, but she’s definitely lying down next to you, undoubtedly staring at you. Any doubt dissipates when a small hand touches your hip and she begins to shuffle closer to you, eventually resting her head below your neck and on your chest.

She giggles a little as she wraps you in a somewhat awkward, but pleasant hug. “I’m sleeping with a boy…”

Delthea doesn’t seem satisfied with her position however, spending a moment to make sure she has her body as close to yours as possible. You can feel her body squishing up against yours, the noticeable highlight being the feeling of her soft boobs.

...which is how she discovers your erection, her giggles coming to an abrupt stop. You can feel her belly pushing against it, and gods, does it feel wonderful. 

“Oh my…” she laughs, a little shakily, perhaps part of her realizing what she was really doing. “Did my body excite you?”

“I don’t need to answer that. You already know the answer.”

“And here I thought we were just going to cuddle up and fall asleep in each other’s arms, like a fairy tale!” she continues her giggling, but you can tell she’s recovering from the shock and growing more confident.

“That usually isn’t how things play out when a boy and a girl spend the night together.” You respond to her, inciting an approving chuckle out of her.

“I’m surprised you didn’t resist much.” she tells you. However, it’s a little difficult to pay attention to her words, as what is catching your attention the most is the hand roaming down to your thigh. “Here I thought I’d have to put up a fight to get a chance with you.”

“...it’s been stressful lately,” you admit.

“Stressful enough that you’d even do it with me? Now you’re making me think I’m just some second fiddle. That’s a shame… I would never say no to you...”

Her voice is growing quieter, morphing into simple whispers.

It is hot. Too hot. This girl knew some things.

“You’re the one who came onto me. You knew exactly what you were doing when you came here.” You reply to her, doing your best to make your voice not sound shaky at all. 

As soon as you finish speaking, you feel her hand moving once more. Delthea doesn’t hesitate in the slightest to shift it over to the bulge that has been poking her tummy for a good minute or two now. Satisfied her entire hand is over your crotch, she lightly grabs. Even though her softness is separated by clothing, you can tell your breathing is growing louder, signaling your approval to her. 

“Of course I did.” she giggles once more, slightly increasing the strength of her grabs. There was a hint of timidness in her hand’s movement before, but no longer. she is happily exploring you, getting a significant feel for your hard length.

“Delthea…” you hum her name, encouraging her movement.

“Do you like it…?” she asks you. There’s a mixture of smugness and genuine curiosity in her voice. 

“Yes…” you groan lightly. 

She coos delightfully, feeling you up a little more before stopping. You feel disappointed, but that feeling is soon replaced by anticipation as she tilts her hand upwards and grips the tip of your legwear, pulling it a little towards her so she can creep her hand in. 

Her movement is ridiculously slow, which doesn’t help that feeling of apprehension. As her tiny hand wraps itself around your cock, you shiver, your breathing undoubtedly loud enough for her to hear loud and clear.

Delthea’s touches are curious as she feels you up, having nothing but touch to guide her way as you are both cloaked in darkness, but she does a good job of mapping you out. Soon enough, her hand is firmly wrapped around your shaft and she is calmly jerking you off. 

It doesn't take too long for her to use her spare hand to pull your clothing down, fully exposing your dick and giving her full access to it. she takes advantage of her position, jerking you off but also making sure to push her naked belly against your tip, which only intensifies the feeling. You don't know when she exposed that part of her body, but you have no time to think about it as it's squishiness and softness feels astonishingly good.

"I've fantasized so much about doing this…" she admits in a whisper. "So many times I've gotten myself off to the thought of you."

"Delthea…" you find no other words to reply to her, but you're definitely happy to hear her admission.

"Have you fantasized about me?" she asks you curiously. "Maybe you've thought about doing lewd things to my tits, or maybe putting your dick all the way down my throat? Maybe you've even thought about putting it in my p-pussy…"

Her voice is definitely growing hazy due to her lust and you can definitely feel that through her movement too. She jerks you off faster, making sure not one inch is untouched by her grip, even if her technique is sloppy at times. It doesn't matter to you though, as she's getting turned on just as much as you and it's very obvious.

She suddenly begins planting light pecks on your neck, rising higher and higher until she no longer can. You shuffle your body downwards, enough for her to plant a sloppy kiss directly onto your lips. 

It only takes a few kisses before she's satisfied enough to beg entry with her tongue, which you happily accept. She swarms your mouth with saliva as she reaches in as far as possible and you provide her with the same treatment in return

The making out session slows down her treatment of your dick and she grows a little self-conscious about it, retreating from the kiss. 

However, she takes this time to shuffle around quite a bit. It takes a while to tell what she's doing, but you eventually realize she's stripping off her clothes. It doesn't take her too long to chuck a few pieces of clothing away before she shuffles back towards you.

"That's better," she comments. "It was getting too hot. I've taken off everything. You have a girl nude in your bed now! How does that make you feel?"

By this point her hand is already back on your shaft and it answers her question for you with a twitch. she giggles, but at this point it's hard to recognise her signature laughter due to her lustful breathing taking the spotlight instead.

Knowing she's nude gives you plenty of ideas. You reach one hand out and eagerly grope one of her breasts, letting your fingers sink into her softness before you begin to play with it. You reach another behind her and slap her on the ass, giving her cheek similar treatment to her tit. While she's not as large from behind, there's still plenty of tissue to squish. She coos lovingly, rewarding you by jerking you off faster and faster.

This continues for a moment before an idea forms in Delthea's head. She moves up to lock you in another kiss, but you quickly realize it's a distraction. With her body higher up, she is now jerking you off against her thigh, but Delthea doesn't seem content with that. She lifts the leg not being jerked off to upwards slightly and then shuffles as close to you as possible. Satisfied with her position, she slams her leg down, trapping your cock between her thighs.

Delthea no longer needs to use her hand to do the work. Instead, she thrusts her thighs forwards and backwards, providing your cock with all sorts of stimulation. Both of you find pleasure from this as she moans into your mouth. You feel a part of your cock heat up as her pussy lips stroke your dick and lubricate it in its juices.

"Ah… feels… good…" she groans, taking a break from the kiss to let out lustful moans. Delthea leans into your chest, letting herself enjoy the pulsating feeling of her pussy sliding against your hardened dick.

She keeps thrusting against you for some time, but her legs eventually reach their peak and she has to stop. However, you're more than happy to thrust in her place, both of your hands now firmly holding onto her ass cheeks so you can fuck her thighs as efficiently as possible. 

By this point, you and she are both lost to pleasure. Both of your bodies are sweating endlessly but that only adds to the amazing feeling. Delthea's boobs continuously wobble against your own chest as her body pushes against yours. Everything is unbearably hot, but you know that you're both soon reaching your climaxes.

She cries out your name, telling you once more how good it feels and to not stop. Her voice is the most lustful you've ever heard and you are more than eager to give her what she wants.

Despite telling you not to stop, Delthea is the one to interrupt the flow you had both gotten yourself into due to sheer exhaustion. She opens up her thighs, freeing your dick as she changes position, still facing towards you but a little diagonally. 

"Sorry…" she apologizes. You give her a moment to breathe but you know you still need to get off. Thankfully, her altered position gives you an idea.

You tilt your cock upwards and soon enough the head is sliding back against her snatch. Delthea gains inspiration from your idea, using her hand to pleasure her clit while you begin using her folds to lubricate herself. 

Once done, you begin greedily jerking off against her nude pussy and it is astonishing how good it feels. 

Delthea touches herself too, using her fingers in a circular motion as you both masturbate right against each other, using each other's different privates as something to rub your own against. Her movements compliment yours fantastically, as she is always brushing up against your dick and soaking you in her liquids, not to mention the lips that are desperately trying to wrap themselves around your shaft.

Delthea's breathing suddenly intensifies in volume and she cries out your name, telling you she's cumming. she moans in ecstasy as she reaches her orgasm, her loud groans sounding unbearably sexy. You jerk off faster, feeling your own orgasm approaching thanks to the delightful sounds and the feeling of her orgasming pussy right up against your cock.

"Gods… Delthea… I'm..." You try to warn her.

"Cum… cum for me…!" she almost screams, still in the middle of a mind-blowing orgasm herself. 

Her voiced desires bring to you the brink and you cum, aiming your cock directly at her pussy as you soak in rope after rope of cum. You let loose several waves on the thigh resting on the bed as well, eventually reaching your end by the point you've let loose a little on her belly.

You collapse back onto the bed, resting on your back as you recover your breathing. Delthea rests on her side, looking up at you with a large grin as she giggles from time to time.

"Did I feel that good?" she eventually asks in a familiar teasing tone.

“I’d be lying if I said no.” You answer her with a lighthearted chuckle. 

Delthea still looks a little worn out, but she certainly has some devious plan, for she reaches out and wraps her hand around your dick once more, her mischievous grin no doubt suggesting she’s ready for a second round. She tugs on your dick for a little bit before shuffling her body under the quilt. It’s a little hard to tell where exactly she is under the covers, but you have a pretty good idea of what she plans to do. You can hear her giggle a little to herself as she maneuvers herself.

Eventually, she comes to a stop and you wait in apprehension, the only indication she’s still being her soft fingers wrapped around your shaft.

Suddenly, you feel something very wet envelop the head of your cock, and that warm feeling spreads further down your shaft until it stops around halfway. While you sadly can’t see it, you know for certain that Delthea has put your dick into her mouth.

You are still very sensitive from just orgasming, so her sucks, while being explorative in nature due to her inexperience, feel absolutely heavenly regardless of her technique. You can only imagine the prospect of her sucking out any lingering cum into her mouth and the thought fully hardens you. Delthea’s cleanup blowjob is wonderful, but you have a pretty good feeling that she wants you to cum again.

Her light purrs stand out significantly and only add to the joyous feeling. You close your eyes, concentrating entirely on the wet feeling around your groin and the sloppy sounds of her blowjob. 

Delthea grows daring and you suddenly feel the tip of your cock touch the back of her throat. This overwhelming feeling lasts for a few seconds before she suddenly forces all of your length out, leaving her in a panting mess.

You decide to move the covers out of the way and you see Delthea in all her glory. While your room is still dark, you can see the faint figure of her head right by your cock as she works your shaft with her tongue. 

“I’m not doing bad, am I?” she asks in an innocent voice, definitely wanting to prompt a reassuring answer.

“You’re doing wonderfully.” You answer her truthfully.

“Mmm... “ she approves of your message by planting a kiss on your glans. “This is the first time I’ve ever done this to a boy, you know.”

“You’re very good.”

“Thank you… this is so, so hot…”

Delthea returns to worshipping your dick, licking it endlessly without any direction. It isn’t long before she guides your dick back into her mouth, this time using a hand to stimulate the bottom half she can’t fit in as well. Each time she sucks, she emits beautiful, lustful moans that you simply cannot get enough of. It complements the blowjob extraordinarily well.

The sensation lasts for a good amount of time and her determination is nothing short of impressive, but she eventually stops. You can tell she’s looking up at you, but it’s difficult to make out an expression.

You decide to finally turn a light on, a feat easily performed as a lamp is by your bed. You are greeted by the magnificent view of your cock resting on a very nude Delthea’s face, and she looks spectacular. she takes a moment to adjust her eyes and upon noticing you’re staring at her, her warm blush magnifies. 

She sits a little up, giving you a wonderful view of her breasts. The girl definitely seems embarrassed with you staring at her, but she’s able to persevere and overcome it.

Delthea suddenly begins to climb onto your body, squirming herself upwards until her face meets yours. she smirks at you and plants a brief tender kiss on your lips.

“Is it alright if we go further?” she asks you calmly. You have a feeling she’s been playing that question in her head a few times already. As if to prompt a positive answer from you, she aligns your cock with pussy, but instead of putting it in herself, she straddles it, coating it in the liquids she is producing.

Something is amiss, however, as Delthea’s warm blush won’t stop heating up. You decide to play along with her suggestion.

“Go on then, put it in.” You tell her.

She seems surprised at your answer, as if she expected you to put up more of a fight.

“Um… okay.” she accidentally lets out a quiet tone not usual for her.

Delthea’s movements are slow as she grabs your cock and raises it and herself. She aims your member skyward so it can align with her hole and takes some time to move in a circular motion, drenching the head in her juices. She continues this for quite some time, her face sweating as she bites anxiously into her lip. 

“What’s the problem?” You inevitably ask her.

Delthea half-glares at you, half-stares with worry. It’s a strange expression, but it’s clear she isn’t sure how to respond.

“...I’ve never done this before, so um…” she mutters, admitting the truth.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” You tell her. As much as you would like to be inside her, you do care for Delthea, and you wouldn’t want her to do something she didn’t want to do, even if it was initially her idea.

“No, it’s okay!” she reassures you, and it honestly sounds truthful. “I just… want to do things at my own pace, if that’s okay with you?”

It’s adorable seeing Delthea so flustered. It’s tempting to tease her in retaliation for how often she has teased you, but you also know it wouldn’t be fair when she’s willing to go all the way with you. The teasing can come after the deed is done.

Delthea seems significantly more relaxed after getting her confessions out of the way. She begins to lower herself. The head slips in easily enough and she doesn’t react much to it, but as she pushes your dick in deeper, a whimper forms on her face, likely due to her hymen being reached.

This doesn’t deter her however. Delthea has always been a stubborn one, so she braves the pain and pushes in. Almost in one fell sweep, your entire manhood sinks into her and you feel yourself overwhelmed with an extraordinary heat. Unfortunately, the girl riding you doesn’t seem to be faring too well and visible tears are forming in her eyes.

“Are you alright? You can stop if it’s too much.” You tell her.

Delthea takes a moment to breathe deeply, flashing you a smile soon after. “I’m okay. It hurt a lot at first, but it’s fading fast. I can handle it!”

You smile back at her as she reaches out her hands and leans in a little towards you, shifting her position to make her more comfortable. You wrap your fingers between hers and hold her as she begins to slowly raise her body up, only to lower it down once more. There’s still some weeping sounds coming from her, but they aren’t as drastic as the initial penetration. 

Delthea is determined and significantly speeds up over time. It doesn’t do much for her whimpers, but the fact that she’s able to ride you tremendously faster is incredible to witness. The visuals are immensely addicting to watch as well. The way her mouth is glued opened as she breathes deeply. The speed at which her tits shake with each thrust. The way your dick digs in so deep into her pussy. Everything about the sex is fantastic to not only watch, but feel. 

You aid her by thrusting towards her, mitigating some of the work she has to do. It takes a while for you and her to reach a rhythm, but when you do you both enter into a world of total bliss. By this point, you’re outright pounding her, with your entire dick reaching and poking her cervix. Delthea’s painful cries are no longer, replaced by wonderful moans that she doesn’t care about the volume of. Both of you are lost in the pleasure. 

Delthea breaks the handholding, but only as her legs are giving way. she collapses onto you, using her hands to break her fall. It isn’t long before she engages you in a lustful, messy kiss that you’re more than willing to reciprocate. 

You move your hands to her ass, holding onto her as you begin to pound her yourself so she can rest and enjoy everything. It’s an exhausting activity, but it doesn’t matter because you feel amazing inside her. Not to mention her moans of joy that are intensifying in quantity and volume. 

“Ah… so good… it feels so good…” she tells you upon breaking the kiss, resting her head on your shoulder while she wraps her arms around you. Inspired by her motion, you pull her into a hug yourself, locking her in place as you continuously thrust in and out of her pussy.

“Does it still hurt…?” You ask her.

“No… not at all. Keep going… like that… ah…” Delthea answers, barely able to contain her ordinary voice as it leaks continuous moans. 

You happily accept her request, pounding against her body as she cries out constantly in pure bliss. 

Not wanting you to do all the hard work by yourself, Delthea eventually raises herself, resuming riding you in the previous position. You both find your rhythm again and you notice how stained her face is with a warm blush and sweat. She giggles a little as you watch her. 

Her eyes move elsewhere to your arm and she grabs it, moving it upwards and placing it firmly on her boob. She grins as you squeeze it and tease her nipple, which makes her yelp a little in surprise, but she doesn’t shoo your hand away.

You’re unable to keep your eyes off her breasts, all thanks to the way they wobble and the sweat dripping down them. 

You decide to use your spare hand to push your body up. It’s a draining activity, but it isn’t too difficult thanks to Delthea being relatively light. Your head collides with her neck, but as tempting it is to worship it, you have eyes on another prize. Tilting her body backwards, you gain access to her tits and waste no time in eagerly sucking a nipple into your mouth.

Delthea hums delightfully, riding you slowly as her breathing grows uneasy. 

“Oh… keep doing that…” she encourages you, placing a hand on the back of your head to stop you from retreating. You continue to suck on her sensitive spot, even using your teeth to lightly gnaw against the hardened texture. She whimpers a little in response, but tells you not to stop. 

When you eventually have to retreat for air, it isn’t long before you’re giving her other breast the same treatment, using your hand to massage the other boob.

You can tell Delthea is enjoying this as her inner walls are tightening and squeezing your cock relentlessly as she tries her best to ride you. 

As much as it is tempting to suck on her breasts for the rest of the night, that tightening feeling is bringing you close to your edge. You want to do something else before this session ends.

You pull her into a hug and use the control over her body to lower her onto her back. Delthea is shocked at the sensation initially, but soon enough she’s lying back on the bed with your dick inside her and you on top. In this position, you take full control over the sex and begin to mercilessly fuck her as fast as you can. 

“Oh… you’re so fast… keep going… keep going… I’m close… so cloooooseeee!”

Delthea’s screams are music to your ears as you continue to pound and pound her. Her hands rest on your back but you can feel how they’re shaking endlessly. She’s not lying at all about her impending orgasm.

A loud moan erupts from her mouth as you feel her walls considerably tighten, squeezing you harder than ever before. The sheer sensation of her heated core as it tries to milk you brings you to your own orgasm. You don’t hesitate to push in as far as you can before emptying load after load inside her. Both simultaneous orgasms last for what feels like an eternity and you’re certain you’ve filled her up her womb. 

When the climaxes come to an end, neither you nor her say anything to each other. You simply hold each other as you recover. 

“Mmm… that was incredible… my first time…” She says while trying to giggle, but she’s too out of breath. 

Delthea seems a little disappointed when you exit her, but her attention turns elsewhere as she notices the creamy liquid dripping out of her pussy.

“Oh wow… you really did cum inside me…” She musters a chuckle.

“Sorry if you didn’t want that.”

The young mage winks at you. “I wouldn’t have had it any other way!”

There’s some more small-talk as you both recover and eventually begin to dress up again, with Delthea planning to return to her room. She admits she is tempted to stay the night, but she hasn’t brought anything other clothing with her and doesn’t trust being able to get back to her room in the morning.

You ask her where she got that clothing from. She says she borrowed (stole) it from Hilda. Figures.

As she prepares to open the door, she turns back at you one more time. “Is it okay if we do this again at some point? I… had fun.”

Her voice sounds innocent and shaky, as if she honestly expects you to say no.

“Of course,” you’re quick to reassure her. “Just don’t tell a soul, alright? I might get in trouble if you say anything and people find out.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” She laughs, opening the door and quickly leaving, but not without giving you one final wink.

You return to your bed and you quickly return to sleep, dreaming of future secret encounters with the young sorceress.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
